


【网管萝】记包夜和solo

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [17]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Nie "Wangguan" Zi-Cheng/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677
Kudos: 1





	【网管萝】记包夜和solo

萝莉骑在网管身上，被干得软化的后穴一吸一合接纳着硬挺的阴茎。蜜穴溢出的淫水顺着肉棒滴下，浸湿了床单。  
他已经射过两次，两人的腹间一片狼藉。萝莉搭在网管肩上的手无力垂下，原本因着敏感而夹紧网管腰身的腿随着一次次撞击而酸痛到合不拢。  
这场性爱却还在持续，网管慢悠悠地挺着身让阴茎在萝莉体内抽插着，偶尔一次直直捅进最深处就逼得萝莉无意识地呻吟出来。  
后穴早被干开，任着肉棒在其中毫无阻碍地霸道横行着。之前还被急操猛干的后穴开始受不了这慢条斯理的动作，又开始酸痒起来。  
萝莉难受地想扭扭身子，腰却软得没法儿动弹。他想让网管操操他的敏感点，能让自己好受些，但那点儿微妙的自尊心使得他没有开口。  
他别扭着，屁股却下意识夹紧，包裹着粗大的穴肉又开始吸着阴茎不放。  
网管发现了他身体的变化，嬉笑着将萝莉搂紧了些，两人相连的下身更紧密了。他大力揉捏着萝莉的臀肉，时不时拍打着在上面留下深红的印记。  
“你……你快点儿射啊，好累……”萝莉咬咬牙，终于开始忍不住开口了。  
“你不是说我不行吗？你自己都射两次了，还比不比？”  
萝莉没理他的挑衅，哼哼着：“你还做不做了？”  
“当然——二十块包夜都嫌贵的，不把你彻底喂饱了，”网管的手从萝莉的股沟离开，“怎么行？”  
话落，网管扣着萝莉的腰就是狠狠网上一顶，龟头直直往那点捅去。  
“唔——”快感直冲大脑，欲望得到满足的萝莉瞬间红了眼睛，下身疯狂的撞击让他控制不住自己身体而往网管胸前贴去。  
网管一下又一下狠狠往后穴操去，敏感的内壁被阴茎摩擦着又开始痉挛起来。阴囊打在臀肉声音上混杂着扑哧的水声显得淫靡极了。  
网管终于忍不了了，小腹一紧，将性器抵在穴心处将精液射在了上面。  
与此同时萝莉又高潮了一次。  
萝莉累得将头靠在网管肩上，两个人保持着动作喘着气歇息。这难得温馨的时刻没持续多久，他就感到网管的手又不安分地往下摸去。  
萝莉顺势就将自己的头向网管的头撞去，网管疼得“哎哟”一声。萝莉自己的脑袋也不好受，但还是恶狠狠地问道：“你干什么？”  
网管没有回答，就着呆在小穴内的阴茎，又默默插入一根手指进去。  
萝莉一惊，夹紧了屁股不想让网管得逞，却适得其反地让网管的阴茎又胀大了起来，撑着后穴满满当当。  
网管将性器退出几分，不知从哪儿掏出一个小物件就往萝莉身体里塞了进去，还没等他反应过来，就着阴茎将那玩意儿抵进了深处。  
他还在疑惑时，那玩意儿突然快速震动起来。  
“啊——”强烈的刺激令萝莉惊声尖叫起来，身体也失重往后倒去，幸好被网管一把捞了回来。萝莉死死抓着网管的肩，手都开始颤抖起来。  
“混蛋——弄出去，弄出去……啊……啊！”  
震动不已的跳蛋将后穴扩张得更开，又被顶进了深处，抵着致命处疯狂撞击。  
萝莉只感觉一种甜美又瘙痒的快感，放佛身体都不是自己的了，整个人都在欲海中沉浮，后穴里的淫水流得更多。偏偏网管插在他体内的阴茎也跟着顶弄起来，这种快感如电流一般涌向大脑，让萝莉有种濒临死亡的错觉。这次他彻底瘫软了下来，崩溃地由着跳蛋的折磨和网管的抽插捣干，生理性泪水从眼角滑过都不自知，呻吟也被堵在嗓子里出不来。  
被这样不知疲惫地操干下去，就好像没有尽头似得。臀瓣被阴囊拍打地通红，后穴持续痉挛着，两人紧连的地方全是抽插间带出的黏糊的白沫，脏乱又色情。  
跳蛋同样也刺激着网管的性器，龟头在不停的震动下舒爽不已，接触上去的一瞬间他差点儿直接就射了出来。  
他强忍着射精的冲动，握着萝莉的腰死命往上顶弄着，狠狠将跳蛋推得更紧密贴在穴肉上。火热的肉棒像要将他捅穿似得。  
终于萝莉压抑不住又一次高潮了，后穴死死咬着体内硬物不放，而分身却已吐不出什么液体来了。网管也在此时将精液射进了后穴。  
他关掉了跳蛋，拍了拍早已失神的萝莉的背：“我带你去洗个澡？”  
萝莉半天才疲惫地摇了摇头。  
“你想直接睡？”  
他还是默默摇头。  
看着明显没回神的萝莉，网管叹了口气，暗想着是不是玩儿得太过，将他抱去了浴室里。


End file.
